The Klutz
by Ezmazing515
Summary: Gabriella Marie Montez has always felt inferior to her older siblings. Troy Bolton has always been the popular guy in school. Both from different Countries and in high school find out what will bring them together in The Klutz.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first story I have written in years, this story is originally planned to be a short story/one shot but depending on the feedback I may continue it. I am starting this off with a summary of the characters and the story follows immediately after, Please enjoy and review to let me know what you think. PM me if you have any questions. Thank you

* * *

**Summary of characters**

Annabelle Hope-Carter was the born in Little Compton, Rhode Island on August 19thof 1985. She was the first born of three children to her parents, Camilla and Nathaniel Montez. Born with beautiful wavy black hair and piercing blue eyes, she was the depiction of perfection. Annabelle never let growing up in a small town get in the way of her fervent personality. Annabelle was always very strong minded and strong willed. She was never afraid to speak her mind yet she was also compassionate, generous and kind. Despite her outgoing and to some ditsy personality Annabelle was very well educated and presented herself and spoke as so. When Annabelle became older at the age of 21 she met a man her age named Derek Carter at a lecture she attended while attending Harvard University. Four years later she and Derek got married and she hyphenated her last name.

Gabriella Marie Montez was born fifteen minutes after her fraternal twin brother Jeremy Nathaniel Montez. Although they were twins they do not share a birthday Jeremy was born at 11:48pm on December 30th, 1995. Fifteen minutes later at 12:03am on December 31st, 1995 Gabriella was born. Gabriella like her older siblings was born in Little Compton, Rhode Island. Gabriella or Gabi for short was the third child of Camilla and Nathaniel Montez. Gabi unlike her other two siblings was born with light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes unlike her sister Annabelle. As she got older Gabi exhibited her timid and kind personality. Gabi no matter how much she was told different always felt inferior to her older sister. She felt like she lived in her sister's shadow and would never live up to it. Gabi although people might say she was a geek was well educated, shy but not afraid to speak her mind. Although Gabi didn't see her beauty others did as they would stare as she walked by. Gabi thought it was because they were just looking at her that way because she was the "geek" and always looked down never looking up to see the envious looks from the girls and the lustful looks from the guys. Gabi never had to wear makeup or dress a certain way because she had a natural beauty and a kind heart that would outshine her imperfections.

Troy Alexander Bolton was born on June 16th, 1995. Born and raised in Newcastle Upon Tyne, England. Troy was the first and only child of Lucille and Jack Bolton. With a very strong British accent Troy was only very confident but he was kind beneath the surface. He had tan skin, strong cheekbones and eyes as blue as the ocean. He was a jock in high school but was very smart and popular, every girl wanted him and every guy wanted to be him.

* * *

**The klutz**

Gabriella's Point of View

My name is Gabriella Marie Montez. I have always felt like I have lived in the shadow of my two older siblings. I am the third child of my parents Camilla and Nathaniel. I was born fifteen minutes after my older pain in the butt fraternal twin brother Jeremy on December 30th, 1995. We also have an older sister named Annabelle. You are probably wondering why I feel like I live in their shadow. Well let's see, they are perfect. They never mess up. I mean I think I can count only one time either of those two got in trouble and it was only getting in trouble by my parents because they skipped school once. Sure they got detention or failed a test once or twice but that's what normal teenagers are like… right?

I fail a test I get in trouble, I'm the youngest, I get the good grades and they expect me to be perfect but I can have a bad day for once can't I?

Although Annabelle is ten years older than me she was always perfect in high school. She was the cheer-leading squad's captain, president of the drama club and the pretty girl. She was the girl every guy wanted and every girl wanted to be. She was always beautiful with her wavy black hair and piercing blue eyes.

Oh and Jeremy, let's see well he is a jock and the basketball team's co- captain. All the girls grovel at his feet which I honestly don't understand why.. Do they not see how annoying he is? I mean he is so immature. Just last week he replaced my shampoo with honey then took a picture and put it on facebook for everyone in the school to see. I mentioned that he was a jock right? Meaning he has everyone in the school as his friend on facebook. He even has my AP Chemistry teacher as his friend. Why? Because his goal in life is to make my life more miserable then it already is. I had Mr. Bobert, my chemistry teacher tell me to watch out for the bees the next day, which was awkward for me but he sure got a kick out of it. Jeremy is the popular and cool one. He always has a new girlfriend. Then there is me. I have never had a boyfriend, I've always been single. I don't know if it's because I'm weird or the fact that my brother being a man whore gives me high expectations.

But unlike my brother or my older sister I am a geek and I'm awkward. My hair is light brown, I have chocolate brown eyes, I have freckles and wear glasses. I don't wear makeup because it's not like it would cover up my awkward personality anyway. I am clumsy and constantly tripping over my own two feet or bumping into something. Oh and that brings me to my present situation, I was walking out of class looking down trying to fix all the notes I had written from my previous class and trying to rush to the next. When I Gabriella klutz Montez walk into something hard and fall right on my butt. Yes that's right, my butt, in the middle of a crowded hallway. I had walked straight into a wall. How embarrassing right?

End of Gabriella's point of view

* * *

Start of Troy's point of view

My name is Troy Alexander Bolton. I was born in Newcastle Upon Tyne, England. I am 17 years old. I have always been the popular guy even in primary school every one was envious of my stick figure drawing's. I am tall, confident, tan skinned and I have dark brown hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. I always have all the girls swooning over me every day in the hallways. I am a heartbreaker; I have a new girlfriend every other week.I was the Captain of the basketball league at my school.

I am the only child to my parents Lucille and Jack. That was before they died in a severe car accident four months ago. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life and the biggest one I have made so far was getting in an argument with them that morning. I was wrong. It was stupid really. They asked me if I would stop slacking off in school and focus. I told them that I wouldn't and had gotten mad and slammed the door to the car storming into school. I didn't even get to tell them I loved them. When they were on their way home after dropping me off they were side swiped by a drunk driver making the car flip over and they died on impact.

After the accident my parents Will revealed I had to go live in America with my Aunt Clarisse. Packing up all of my belongings and leaving the only home I have ever known, leaving behind the memory of my parents was bittersweet. I was upset at first but realized that it might be for the better because I no longer liked the person I was. I needed to change. My parents raised me better than my previous actions. I would make them proud.

A month later I landed in the U.S and went through customs I met up with my Aunt Clarisse at baggage claim. She looked just like my mom, they were twins after all. I saw her, hugged her and broke down right there, in the middle of the airport. I might be a guy but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings and shouldn't cry right? Another month passed and after getting the proper paperwork sent over from England I started high school there.

I quickly made friends. The first month I focused on my grades. The second month of school I was in gym class, the basketball team's coach saw me doing lay ups and saw my jump shot and asked me to join the team. I contemplated the idea for a while but then realizing I couldn't give everything from my previous life up I said yes. I would no longer be the heartbreaker I would treat woman with respect, I would leave that in my past but keep basketball in my present. I quickly made my way up in the team becoming the co-captain and befriending a boy named Jeremy Montez the other co-captain of the team.

I am walking through the hallway right now making my way to class when I see this beautiful girl who looks to be my age walk into a wall. Quickly rushing over I notice that this is the girl my friend Jeremy had posted on his facebook with honey in her hair. This must be Jeremy's younger sister I thought to myself. I quickly sprang into action and helped her up. I looked at her and noticed how strikingly beautiful she was with those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and her…Wait did I just think she was beautiful?

I have never thought of a girl as beautiful before rather than hot. But she was beautiful. A kind of natural beauty you don't see in many girls. Breaking out of my thoughts I picked up her papers and books and got back up holding them in my hands and clearing my throat. "Your Gabriella right?" I asked her with my strong British accent. She looked at me quizzically and said "yes, how do you know my name? And thanks for helping me with my books by the way" as she went to grab them from me. The way she looked at me and with that look of mystery behind her eyes made me want to get to know her more. I decided not to give her the books and carried them instead. I looked at her and said "I know your brother. Can I walk you to class?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Klutz

Chapter 2

* * *

Gabriella's POV

It's been three months. Three months since he walked me to class. I can't stop thinking about him, his gorgeous ocean like blue eyes and the way they looked into mine with concern. I see him in the hallways at school walking around with the basketball team looking all cool with his lettermen jacket. I'm standing at my locker attempting not to stare at him as he hangs out at my brother's which is neighbor to mine.

Well that is until Jeremy catches me looking.

"Gabs!" he yells as if I'm not right next to him.

His loud outburst sparked everyone in the hallway to stare including Troy.

"Jeremy, you sound like a Neanderthal… Didn't mom teach you how to use your inside voice?" I say and smirk at him.

"Mom also taught me to speak my mind. So Gabs, does Troy have something taped to his back or do you just enjoy staring at his ass?" He says staring at me quizzically

"You know what Jeremy maybe it wasn't Troy's ass I was staring at, maybe it was the way you were pathetically staring and drooling over Sharpay putting her lipstick on. Oh and before you speak remember that Mom also said to keep negative and vulgar thoughts to yourself and to stay in control. Which control is obviously what you lack seeing the bulge in your pants, which means you either have tissues in your pocket or somebody, lacks self-control. Think about this the next time you try to embarrass me in front of the whole school." I say to him feeling accomplished, I close my locker and walk to class.

End of Gabriella's POV

* * *

Troy's POV

Three month, three months since the day I walked her to class. Three months since I have talked to her. I see her in the hallway's at school constantly tripping and walking into things, but she sure does look beautiful doing it.

Right now I'm standing at the locker next to her, her brothers talking to him about basketball drills we are going to help coach set up before practice.

Suddenly I hear Jeremy yell her name "Gabs!" he yells as if he is not within a foot of her.

"Jeremy, you sound like a Neanderthal… Didn't mom teach you how to use your inside voice?" she says while flashing him this adorable smirk. I didn't realize how intimidating and adorable she looked when she was annoyed and how she….

I quickly broke out of my thoughts when I hear Jeremy say to her "Mom also taught me to speak my mind. So Gabs, does Troy have something taped to his back or do you just enjoy staring at his ass?"

I gasped, he did not just say that to her, I want to defend her, to say something but they are siblings and I know better than to interfere in that.

"You know what Jeremy maybe it wasn't Troy's ass I was staring at, maybe it was the way you were pathetically staring and drooling over Sharpay putting her lipstick on. Oh and before you speak remember that Mom also said to keep negative and vulgar thoughts to yourself and to stay in control. Which control is obviously what you lack seeing the bulge in your pants, which means you either have tissues in your pocket or somebody, lacks self-control. Think about this the next time you try to embarrass me in front of the whole school." She says back to him causing everyone in the hallway to snicker at him.

Jeremy's face turned red and he turned around to face his locker. I looked over once I heard her locker close and she was walking down the hallway. Undoubtedly going to her last class of the day, and walking down the hallway without managing to trip over her own two feet.

"Hey dude, I'm going to head to class before we are late, you coming?" Jeremy asks me.

"Uhh yeah", I stutter still shocked about what just happened and walk to class beside him while he attempts to keep his head down.

End of Troy's POV

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favored or followed my story. I wasn't sure if I was going to continue it but seeing the positive feedback convinced me I should. Thank you for giving me a chance. I am sorry this chapter was so short but after the first one I couldn't figure out what to write, I just wrote this and didn't want you guys to have to wait any longer due to the kindness you guys have shown me. Please review they are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
